The objective of this project is the study of mathematical models of ligand-receptor or lignad-macromolecule binding studies at equilibrium. The models are examined for mathematical as well as for conceptual validity and are studied to determine their suitability for fitting to experimentally obtained laboratory data. The appropriateness or various model fitting criteria are studied and general guidelines and computational algorithms are designed for computer-aided interactive model fitting.